


Vocalization

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/"></a><b>stellarclouds</b> February challenge - "I Love You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocalization

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy fic, I'll be honest.  Still, if you choose to read, thank you, I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you to dolce for support, as always.

In a small bedroom, on the northern side of town, the morning sun is just beginning to peek through the curtains, and Dominic starts his day by telling Matthew how much he loves him.

"I love you."

Dominic whistles to himself as he gets dressed.  He gets no reply to his declaration, but he's not bothered, for when he looks up he sees Matthew smiling back at him, all ebony hair, and wide cerulean eyes - and that's all Dominic needs.  It's become a thing with them; Dominic likes to start every day with those three words.

At lunch, from his tiny office cubicle, he sends Matthew a text.

~I love you.~

Home again that evening, Dominic climbs into bed, looks at Matthew and sighs.  Delicate fingers trace Matthew's face, his jawline, his lips, until, once again, Dominic gives voice to precisely how he feels.

"I love you.  I love you.  My God, how I love you."

Dominic says it now in spades, because he _didn't_ say it when it mattered the most.  As his fingers trace the photo that sits on his bedside table he wonders if, tonight, another man is saying it to Matthew.  As he clutches it to his chest and cries himself to sleep, he wonders at how he messed up the best thing he'd ever had.

In a small bedroom, on the northern side of town, the moon is high in the sky, the curtains are now drawn, and Dominic ends his day by telling Matthew how much he loves him.  



End file.
